


Fruit Of My Childhood

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Peter is aged up of course, Spideypool - Freeform, but wade's past, cgl, cuteness between Wade and Peter, daddy peter parker, deadpool is a little shit, domestikink, found from a list of deadpool headcannons, little deadpool, little! Wade, not between them, sub deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: Following cannon Deadpool being molested by his uncle, how does he cope when he also has a little side because of course he does. Life just fucking hates him. But maybe being Little isn't so bad when it's around someone you love?Saw on a deadpool prompts tumblr





	Fruit Of My Childhood

“Yes, ahhhh” Wade was moaning as Peter was rocking into him, slowly speeding up his thrusts until the other was just making little hiccuping noises “Puh- please master I need more” 

_master? that's a new one_ he thought as he pulled Wade’s hips up a bit to get a better angle. By this point in their relationship Peter knew that Deadpool was almost nothing in bed like he was anywhere else. No he wasn’t always a bottom or submissive but he was always more open.  
“Wade? Are you falling? Or just?” 

“I… I dunno don’t worry about me though. Just don't stop aggg” Deadpool groaned as His prostate was just getting hammered. 

Wade’s hand flew to his dick, jerking fast enough that Peter winced but he knew that if he was this close he still needed more. “Come on slut. Come all over yourself. Look how fucking easy you are.” and a full thrust and he was spilling all over his hand. Peter sped up pushing himself over the edge. Pulling out and falling to the side, he gathered the mercenary into his arms and toed the throw blanket that was at the bottom up to where he could cover them both “Hey love, you feeling good?” 

“Uh huh.” Wade snuggled closer “Master let's keep playing” he said tentatively 

_what the shit is going on?_ “what do you want to do my love?” Peter asked surprised that the mercenary still had new kinks to throw at him “I wanna cuddle. No nasties!” He said then plainly “I don’t like me. But you do.”

“Yes I do. I like you very much.” Peter said still puzzled until it clicked. Wade had mentioned this a long time ago. This was a coping mechanism. “Wade, sweetie how old are you?” 

“Uhm..” he paused to think “six!” 

‘“ fuck.” Peter forgot about Wade’s childhood a lot because it never really showed. He had been through much more trauma. “Well baby First we gotta clean you up. Then let's get dressed and we can make pancakes and watch tv. Okay?”

“Uh huh!” 

Peter knew about how he was molested as a child. It infuriated him to no end how he was hurt like that even before the weapon X experiment. And that he didn’t have a great life before he became a mercenary. He got along so well with Vanessa because of their similar childhoods.

“You wanna sit up for me?”

“Okay! He exclaimed. God he seemed so happy like this. He grabbed the rag from the nightstand and a bottle of water. Dampening the rag he cleaned off his belly before pausing “Wade can I clean up your behind from your big boy stuff?”

He wiggled for a second before nodding and in his normal voice “please make it quick” 

“I would never hurt you like that my love.” He hurriedly cleaned up the leaking cum. He tossed the rag towards the door and grabbed a pair of bright blue sweat pants from the dresser and his hoodie from the foot of the bed. “Here let's get you all cozy okay?”

“Arms up!” As Wade did as he was told by Peter he laughed and for a moment spiderman could see the adorable kid he once was. Leaning down he kissed Wade’s nose before asking “can you be a big boy and help me get your comfy pants on?”

“Uh huh.” and he stuck his legs out so peter could put them on up to his knees, then he stood up and to pull them up the rest of the way himself. “I wanna snuggle. Can we snuggle?”

“Sure kiddo.” _damn I have no clue what the hell i’m doing._ Peter thought to himself before holding out his hand for Wade to grab, and led then to the living room. “What do you wanna watch?”

“I dunno…” Wade trailed off looking a bit lost. 

“Alright how about we find a dinosaur movie?” Peter asked hoping land before time was on netflix. “You wanna help me make pancakes? I’ll make a bear!” _yeah I have no clue what the fuck I’m doing. I hope I don’t fuck this up_

“Okay here we go! I have to sit you on the counter though.” Peter was thankful for his super strength at that moment when he effortlessly hoisted the full grown mercenary onto the counter.

“Rules. No touching the stove or frying pan. But I will let you stir!” he said with as much excitement he could muster in his voice

“Yay!” Wade beat his legs against the cabinet side in excitement. 

~~~  
Well the kitchen was a wreak. There was batter on the ceiling and Peter’s pretty sure, in his hair.  
But the pancakes were made and now they were cuddling on the couch eating and watching the movie. He looked at the messy individual sitting next to him, and he realized he honestly enjoyed this. He enjoyed just taking care of Wade. 

Once they finished their food Peter insisted on a nap on the couch, with Deadpool in his chest. As he stroked his bald head and caused Wade to sigh he just smiled.  
An hour or so later he was woken by Wade saying his name “Huh? I’m here!” He exclaimed as he sat up. “ Oh. You feeling better?” 

“Yeah. Look I’m sorry I didn’t give you a warning. Just….”

“Hey it’s no big deal. You needed it. And hopefully enjoyed it too.” Peter said leaning in for a kiss.

“You didn’t mind did you?” 

“Nah. I was a bit worried but I wasn’t going to let you do anything bad.” 

Wade hesitated. “Is this something you’d be willing to do again if I slip?”

“Hell yeah! Wade I love you. This is nothing. I just… It makes me angry that this was stolen from you. That you had to lose this. So I’d love to do this whenever you wanted.” Peter smiled, grabbing his hand “and plus I’d never made pancakes with a six year old before. That was hella fun”

“I’m glad This doesn't freak you out. I,, actually had a lot of fun. Way more than I thought I would have.” Wade laughed “Besides we both know i’m into weirder shit”

“I have to ask. What set it off? Did I fuck up?”

“No… I normally can only go into it after sex. I guess it’s my brains way of making sure I’m older when I fuck.”

“Well Thats okay. I just wanted to make sure I didn’t hurt you”

“You didn’t” then “Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

“I love you too Wade Wilson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sad college students like me survive off of hot pockets and nice comments!


End file.
